Lost and found
by DoctorBellaMortLock
Summary: Bella is reunited with her brothers,when she moves to a small town in washington, Where the Cullen clan live and with two hot new guys on the loose and only one single girl in their clan the Cullens are in for a big surprise! ;D
1. Prologue

_**AUTHORS NOTE – This fanfiction is written not only by me but my bestfriend UnfortunateObsessions We've just finished reading an amazing twilight fan fiction and are now inspired to write more. So heres our completely re-vamped (literally tis about vampires after all) fanfiction. Enjoy.**_

_PS- updates every Thursday depending on how much time we have to write._

Prologue –

_Unknown POV_

_I grabbed Elena pulling her to me showing my love for her with a passionate kiss. I was sick of this fight between me and HIM over her. I had clearly won after all it was me kissing her and holding her and most of all fucking her. Me not HIM._

_As I slowly moved down her body placing kisses everywhere I was removing her clothing piece by piece. _

"_Stop this already, Just fuck me. The suspense is killing me and I want your big hard dick inside of me. I want to prove to Emmett that I can break a house or two as well"_

"_Soon. Very soon. I just want you to want it so bad your begging me" I whispered almost growling as I spoke._

"_I'll beg you now if you like" Clearly mocking me_

"_No, I'd rather make you beg of your own accord" I said teasingly _

_I began to slip my hands under her soft lacey underwear teasing her clit with my thumb until she moaned with pleasure which urged me to carry on. I tore her tiny little panties off with my teeth and softly flicked my tongue where my thumb had been, going faster and faster each time she moaned._

"_Please, Just please fuck me. I want your dick so badly" She said panting for breath._

"_Are you begging me?" I said goading her._

"_Yes" She screamed._

_I ripped off my pants and put in my monster ready to make her scream even more. I began to thrust, going harder and faster each second she was moaning so much and more with every thrust._

_The door opened._

_And I stopped because there HE stood._

_**Enjoyed that? Course you did, you saucy little minxes.**_

_**Read on to see which brother gets the girl and which ones left to walk in on them.**_

_**We promise to update.**_

_**Review…It inspires us 3**_


	2. An awkward meeting or two

Here we go the first chapter –

Bella Pov –

I've been wandering the world alone for almost 500 years since I escaped Klaus I have to admit I've had some fun and there would always be Paris but life lately had been lonely until I moved to forks that is. My life had it's ups and downs especially being a vampire, never fitting in never belonging. But now I sort of belonged I had friends here and a dad, I guess he's my dad, I've compelled everyone to think I'm his daughter who's turned up after her mother's unexpected death. I had belonged once before, back when I was human in Italy with my brothers, but they were long gone never to return unlike me, the daughter of a well schooled respected man with two dead sons and a dead wife who disappeared after her brothers deaths to be turned into a vampire. I guess I shouldn't dwell too much on my past. I have my friends, they've never fitted in much either.

I decided to get ready for school, dawdling over the menial tasks that were involved with human life was calming and slightly enjoyable. I was showering slowly enjoying the feeling of warm water trickling over my pallid skin, after what seemed like a reasonable amount of time I got out and dried myself off. I wrapped one towel around my slender body and tucked it in, another I wrapped around my long mahogany brown hair. I was already deciding what to wear whilst walking to my wardrobe, when I got there I opened the doors and took out a pair of black skinnies and a pale blue blouse with floral buttons and slipped them on. I had no idea what shoes to wear but I eventually settled on a pair of plain black converse. When I got downstairs my "dad" had already left for his job as police chief for this tiny town in Washington, but on the upside I wouldn't have to eat. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door to my sleek ford GT which was waiting on the driveway of my small home. I got in my car and set off to forks high school.

Elena POV –  
This morning had been weird and boring. I'd gone hunting well before school had started, as I did every morning. Although this morning I had picked up some strange, (definitely male) yet strange scents. I'd brushed it off really because I had to go get ready for another day as Elena Cullen, the absolutely gorgeous and revered student at forks high school. When I got back, Alice had yet again picked out my outfit. Ugh. Alice had laid out a purple fitted shirt and a flowing black skirt, so I shoved them back in the closet and grabbed a fitted purple sweater and black skinnies, then I grabbed some black converse and added them to my ensemble. Alice was going to freak, but I didn't care. I was going to wear what I wanted to wear for once. I jumped in my car after getting dressed. My deep blue car was an Audi R8. I'd had it a while but I loved it, it was sleek and shiny. I started my engine and set off to school, Edward had been gone all night so I was worried about him. After all he is my twin brother. When I finally got to school Edward was there already, I ran over to him and began to rant at him, but I realized he wasn't listening.  
"Edward?" I said, shaking him roughly. He snapped out of it and turned to look at me.  
"Yes Elena?" he replied in a flat emotionless tone.  
"Where have you been Edward. Me and Alice were worried," I asked.  
I was exasperated by his recent moodiness with me.  
"Just Chillin, with some… friends," He answered, in the same tone.  
Annoyed at his lack of co-operation I made my way into the building.  
"Stupid Edward," I mumbled under my breath as I waded through the corridors. I got to my locker and removed my books.  
"Hello," said a voice. I looked up to see Bella Swan, a tall, pretty, thin girl with brown hair and eyes. We'd sorta became friends over the summer because she spends all her time with Alice, my sister.  
"Hello," I said with a smile on my face. "How was your weekend?"  
She opened her mouth to speak when I caught sight of a tall, muscled boy walking down the corridor.  
"OMG, who's THAT? He has to be the sexiest guy I've ever seen!" I gushed cutting off what Bella was about to say.  
"Where? I don't see anyone who fits that description," Bella answered quickly.  
"He's gone now, you missed him, he was soooooo fit!" I added with a gleeful expression on my face.  
"Seeing things much Elena?" Bella said giggling at me.  
At that point the bell went, and Bella and I got on our way to our first class. English. Great.  
I walked slowly to my seat by Erik Night. A tall black haired boy with blue eyes who I had to admit was quite sexy but totally not my type. Nevertheless, he was in most of my classes, I found he was interesting and funny, overall he was a nice guy. We were studying Shakespearian poetry, a subject I could ace with my eyes closed and both hands tied behind my back. Mr. Blake began to give out copies of let me not to the marriage of true minds, one of my personal favorites.

Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! It is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.

"Right class I want you to analyze this in pairs and find the meaning in today's language. You can choose your pairs but be sensible about it and pick somebody you work well with," Mr. Blake said calmly. When Loren Blake spoke all eyes were on him he was one of our two English teachers, but he was gorgeous. Every girl wanted him and every guy was jealous of him. The way he spoke made girls melt and feel like women but personally, I just didn't fancy him. I found him creepy and Erik agreed with me. I turned to see Bella smiling at me and I got up and flashed a smile at Mike Newton a medium height blondish boy who was slightly annoying and convinced him to switch seats with me so I could work with Bella, but Zoey had already taken my seat. Poor Mike.  
"Oh I love this poem," Me and Bella chorused as I sat down adjacent to her we both began to laugh.  
"Are we going to do this or are we just going to gossip like we usually do?" Bella asked me knowingly.  
"I think we should do some work," after saying this I began to giggle incessantly.  
"As if Elena," Bella said whilst giggling too.  
"Erm Elena….how's Edward?" Bella asked me nervously  
"He's fine Bella. Well actually I'm a little worried. He's.. well he's being kind of distant really." I replied to Bella. I was unsure whether to tell her or not but we're friends and she cares about Edward.  
"Oh," Bella said and we closed that nutshell after all I knew her feelings.

_Stefan POV_

I don't know what made me move here, but I was drawn here all the way from Italy. It scared me the way my impulses had dragged me here. My expectations for the small town of forks had never been high but then I saw her. Eyes as blue as the jewel in my ring, her hair glittering and gold in the autumn sunshine filtering through the windows in the school hallway full of students, and stood with her was my baby sister, Bella. How was she here she went missing after me and Damon "died" they said in the local paper they had found her dead. Then my father remarried and had another two children with his new wife. It was then I stopped watching my family. I couldn't stand my fathers new wife. Emmeline was her name and she was French. After Katherine all women repulsed me. But back to the present, as the beautiful blonde turned away I disappeared into the admin office and compelled the woman on the desk to give me a class schedule and I would start tomorrow. I waited in the office until the bell had gone then slipped out the door making sure Bella and the blonde girl had left, the corridor was deserted now I had decided to make my it objective to find out her name whilst Bella was in school and then I would follow Bella home and explain everything to her.

After school

Elena. That was her name Elena her name was as beautiful as her I was under her sweet spell since I laid my leaf green eyes on her. I would make her mine. Whatever it took.

Bella walked out of school and got in her Ford GT I was stood watching her from just inside the tree line, I swear just for a moment she looked right at me then with a bemused look she started her car and set off home.

I decided to follow her and find out things about her. I hadn't seen her for 500 years and I thought she was dead. I got to her house about five minutes after her. I hid in a bush and watched her as she cleaned the house and started to make enough food for two people. I wondered who the other she was cooking for was.

I stuck around for an hour, keeping to the shadows I watched the house until a car pulled up. Out stepped a man with black hair and a moustache. He went into the house and sat down at the table. Then I left.

_Bella POV_

I'd seen him four times hiding out there but I just ignored him, it seemed the best thing to do at the time. I'd go and find him later and ask him what he's doing alive but for now keeping up appearances was my priority. When I got home I cleaned the house and started to make the tea, all the time checking to see if Stefan was still watching the house. I did this until Charlie arrived home and I gave him his tea. Then I snuck out and followed Stefan's scent until I got to his house. I knocked on the door and waited with nervous anticipation. The door opened and I said "hello." Expecting to see Stefan. "Hello Bella, how lovely to see you again" said a voice I wasn't expecting.

"Damon?" I said, shock crossing my features. Stefan walked to the door.

"Hello Bella, you'd better come in" Stefan said quietly.

I followed my brothers into the lounge where they gestured to a comfortable looking chair. I sat down and waited for one of them to say something. Damon naturally was the first to speak.  
"So little sister, explain how you're alive." He said in an amused voice.  
"Well Klaus kidnapped me whilst you two were off playing happy families with Katherine. Where is she by the way?" I asked expecting them to say she was at college or something.  
"She's dead." said Stefan in a grave voice.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry" I gasped.  
Damon was studying my face with an interested expression."  
"What?" I asked in a confused tone.  
"Well you make an interesting vampire. What do you eat?" said Damon with interest.  
"Human." I replied. Stefan sighed. Obviously he's one of those 'vegetarians'.  
"Excellent little sister," Damon added with a gleeful facial expression.  
There was an awkward atmosphere, I hadn't seen my two brothers for five hundred years and I blame their darling Katherine for what happened to me.  
"He tortured me you know? Then he drained my blood and gave me his. When I woke up I was a vampire. I was so angry for years and I blame you two for this. Yet, I thought you were both dead. She did this right? She gave you eternal life, didn't she?" I said in a matter of fact voice. Talking about my past was hard so it was easier to just say it rather than delay what you're going to say.  
"Yes." Stefan replied simply. I'd thought as much.  
"What're you doing here brothers?" I questioned interestedly. I didn't know my brothers all that well anymore.  
"Just seeing the sights, Elena looks like Katherine, oh and Stefan has forced us to come here." Damon said with a smart arsed tone.  
"Oh. Stefan stay away from Elena. She's different from us." I warned in a dangerous voice.  
"Yeah, I know. She's human." Stefan said.  
"No. She's a vampire. However she's a different kind of vampire. She's dangerous.  
"I don't think she is" said Damon in a smart tone, "if she was dangerous we'd know, she'd have tried to kill us."  
"Hmm." Stefan added.  
"Anyway my dear brothers," I said sarcastically "I'm off. I going to see my 'father', oh and Stefan I'll know if you follow me, so don't yeah? Bye bye"  
I walk out of the house and waited to see what would be said. I heard Damon say "Wow our little sister is more evil than I am." I didn't stay to hear more.

Damon POV

_"Wow our little sister's more evil than I am" _I said to Stefan who gave me a look as if to say 'She heard that' and he was right.  
I could feel her power even now, even though I knew she'd gone. She was one powerful vampire, but if what she said about Elena and her being a vampire was true how come I couldn't feel her power? I was a vampire, I was relatively powerful and Bella must have felt her power, I wasn't as powerful as Bella but I was almost as powerful as her.  
As I contemplated this new discovery Stefan sat contemplating how best to speak to Elena.  
"Brother, you heard what Bella said about Elena. She's _Dangerous._" I warned my brother.  
"Ha, and you believe her? You're more gullible than I thought. 'Stay away from Elena, she's my best friend and _you _Stefan can't have her'. The girls lying." Stefan said mocking our sister.  
"Jealousy isn't a nice emotion brother, and it doesn't suit you." I said in an amused tone.  
"Did I ever tell you, I hate you?" said Stefan with a smile on his face.  
"Frequently" I said returning his smile. "Oh fuck this. I'm off hunting. Have a nice night, on your own."  
"Make sure you don't eat humans" Stefan said with a stern look on his face.  
"I won't" I said reassuringly.  
_I will_.

Stefan POV 

Now that Damon's left, I can visit Elena. She lives in a coven so I think I'll just walk up to the door and knock on. I'll explain about me, Damon and Bella and attempt to make friends.  
I wandered out the door and ran towards Elena's scent. I smelled a few vampires. Great.  
I walked up to the door and was just about to knock when  
**Buzz **- I had a text. Getting out my phone I saw it was from Damon. Oh wonderful, what did he want.  
_I know that you're stood right outside Elena's house. Wait for me to get there before you knock on. I'd love to meet the 'neighbors' - Damon. _

_Okay I'll wait but hurry. I want to get this over with tonight- Stefan. _

**Buzz  
**_  
Right, I'm just about to run up their very long driveway. why does it have to be so long?- Damon. _

_I don't know but hurry up.- Stefan. _

"Brother, how wonderful to see you" Damon almost shouted.  
"Keep it down. Moron" I hissed.  
_  
_The door opened. A blonde man was stood in the doorway.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" said the blonde man.  
"Well, it's a long story. I'm Stefan and he's Damon. We're vampires..

**A/N Hehe, I'm evil right? Leaving it on a cliff hanger. You don't know if 'the blonde man' is going to kill our Stefan and Damon and you don't know who the blonde man is. Obviously he's a Cullen but which one? There's two it could be. Next chapter will be soon. I hope. I promise I'll spend all today writing as many chapters as I can. From now on I think I'll add an Authors Note at the bottom as well as the top, (seeing as the one at the top seems to only be excuses as to why we haven't updated) and I think I'm confusing you a bit with my change from 'I' to 'We' to 'Us' I'll sort that now. There's two of us but at the moment there's just me writing. **

**Reviews make us happy and they inspire us to write. So keep them coming please :)**


	3. Analysing the threat

**Disclaimer – Meyer owns Edward, Bella and the gang. L. J. Smith owns Damon, Stefan and Elena and P. C and Kristen Cast own a few of our other characters, but this story is ours.**

**Thanks for the reviews, this chapter took me ages and is as longish but I felt I couldn't add anymore to it without ruining our ending. I hope you like it.**

Damon POV

The door opened. A blond man stood in the doorway

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" said the blond man.

"Well it's a long story. I'm Stefan and he's Damon. We're vampires..."

"Your not like us are you?" The blond man asked quizzically.

"No we're not. We're very different from you. You might know our little sister. Bella"

"You better come in so we can talk more…Privately" He said looking into the surrounding area with suspicious eyes.

The blond man showed us to the living room where his family sat, There was a blond woman with a muscular brunette man sat on a cream sofa playing cards. A pixie like girl eagerly awaiting the blond man's return.

An older looking woman reading a book and a blond man deep in discussion with a tall bronze haired boy.

"This is my family…Rosalie and Emmett" gesturing to the first two. "Alice" nodding towards the pixie like girl who smiled knowingly. "Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I'm Jasper. Unfortunately Elena is hunting and won't be back for a while yet. Everybody this is Stefan and Damon…They're Bella's brothers"

Alice POV

"Bella's told me so much about her big brothers, I'm glad to meet you" I said hugging them eagerly.

"Erm…We haven't seen Bella in a long time. We thought she was dead" said Stefan

"Oh…well what brings you to our home?" I asked

"Analyzing the threat" Damon said flashing his usual killer smile.

"We mean you no harm. We are just trying to live our lives peacefully" said Carlisle stepping forward. Stefan gave them a long meaningful look that said 'You are vampires, you aren't alive' Edward stepped forward,

"We may not be alive, but we exist peacefully!" Before anybody could say another word Bella arrived and stood infront of her brothers. She looked outraged, the air around her radiated power and anger.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!" she shouted at them, her palid body trembeling with rage.

"Bella, you couldn't expect us not to come and meet the neighbors" Damon said flashing her a heartmelting smile."Don't try that with me Damon!"she was calmer than before but still enfuriated.

"Bella, dear little sister calm down" Stefan said calmly.

"No! Stefan I won't calm down. I asked…no in fact I ordered you not to come here and yet you still came" Bella was not going to back down and somebody was going to have to step in.

"What's going on?" asked Elena who must have returned during the comotion of their family renunion.

"Nothing Elena, I'm sorry for inflicting my brothers upon you and causing all this fuss. I didn't want them here at all" Bella muttered, she was embarrassed as everybody in the room could tell but at least she had calmed down a fair bit, thank goddess for Elena.

"It's okay Bella, we understand completely you obviously didn't want to worry us" Edward breathed. God this was getting annoying, can't Carlisle just let them be together already it's bugging me sooooo much.

I mean come on they've been all over each other since they met, they just have 'the spark' that me and Jazz have. But no Carlisle insists on keeping them apart until he's studied Bella's species of vampire.

"Yes Bella it's fine" everybody hummed in chorus.

"So you're a mind reader then?" Stefan questioned a smile etched on his face. Obviously directed at Edward.

"Yes, both me and my twin are mind readers" Edward replied.

"Interesting" Damon muttered studying Edward and Elena as if they where a science experiment.

"Yeah, yeah. Very interesting. When did you two say you were leaving?" Bella said showing her obvious displeasure in our being here.

"We didn't" Damon uttered.

"You should…Soon" Bella replied with ominously threatening tone.

"Your welcome to stay as long you keep the peace. But this territory is ours so keep your hunting discreet."

"I don't drink human blood" Stefan said.

"Neither do we" Carlisle replied

Damon kept completely silent, yet I could sense something about him that gave away his preference of human blood.

"I think it's time my brothers and I left. I'm terribly sorry for thew fuss I've caused" Bella Interjected.

"Yes I agree" Stefan nodded

"I'll walk you to the door" I said dancing towards them

We all walked towards the door and I opened it nodding breif goodbyes to Stefan and Damon.

"Bye Bella" I said hugging her tightly.

"Goodbye Alice, I'm so sorry" She replied hugging me back.

"Theres no need to be" I whispered closing the door behing her.

Damon POV

"That went well" I exhaled.

"It didn't" Bella spat.

"It was sarcasm dimwit" I replied with just as much malice

"I'm going for a run" Stefan butted in.

"Cya later, Don't get eat any bunnies" I sneered at him.

"I hate you…" Stefan said and with that he disapeared into the tree's surrounding the Cullen's large house.

" I'm going home. Bye Damon" She hesitated and then hugged me.

"Your still my favourite big brother you know" She whispered.

"I know…Go home" I breathed placing a mocking kiss on her forehead.

She ran off into the distance and I was alone at last. Time to run home and then catch some prey when Stefan gets back from his 'run' I shall probe his mind about that later.

Tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, raindrop, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, raindrop, tree.

Jeez' that's all there is aroung here it took me five minutes to get home and that's all I bloody well saw. I can see I'm going to have to find something to amuse myself while I'm here.

That Elena's a beauty though not like the 1000$ dollar whore type. I mean a true radient beauty. She looks just like Katherine But Katherine was just a whore.

I hope Elena's nothing like her.

Stefan POV

"Elena?" I called into the almost darkness despite the fact I could see perfectly well.

"Hello Stefan, It's nice to finally put a name to that gorgeous face of yours" She whispered stood in the moonlight, her hair shimmering silver now instead of gold.

"What do you mean?" I replied curiously

"I saw you this morning at school" She muttered

"Ahhh. Well…I was enrolling there"

"Oh, well it's a good thing dearest Bella didn't see you. Isn't it?" With every word she said she closed the distance between us tracing my jaw bone with her fingertips.

"Yes it is" That was all I could manage.

She began to inch her face closer to mine close enough to kiss me.

"Kiss me Stefan…"

I closed the short distance between us and placed my lips on hers.

She tiptoed and deepened the kiss weaving her hands through my hair as my hands trailed over her slender body.

"ELENA!" Edward called from the house beckoning her to return

"Coming Edward" She replied cutting off our kiss.

"Goodnight" I said placing my lips on hers once more.

"Goodnight Stefan"

Wow! Just wow! That was amazing, yeah I was already running home and my mind is whirring senselessly. I seriously didn't expect that or want it to end.

Damn Edward.

He has already annoyed me twice. He's so angsty. He reminds me of me. Far too much.

Home already. This is going to be annoying, Damon may be my flesh and blood but he was still a complete pain in the ass at all times.

And this time he would be just plain awful.

Damon POV

"Bella's going to kill you" I taunted Stefan reading his mind the minute he walked in the front door.

"Yes indeed I am" She interjected jumping through the open window and lunging for Stefan's throat.

**I'm a bitch right? ;D**

**Ahhh well your getting your update in four days so you'll live.**

**Sorry about the whole re-vamp of the story we just had to sort out the chapter length and the fact we had a preface instead of a prologue.**

**I think the prologue's more interesting now but it's your opinion that matters.**

**Review…It inspires us.**


	4. SHE kissed me

**Ahhh…I'm so evil, ;D I hope you like it **

*Thoughts*

Just after the kiss – Bella's POV

Stefan Is SO dead.

I'm going to kill him with my bear hands. Seriously I can't believe he went against my warnings and kissed Elena. Right now I'm stood bellow the window where Damon was sat. Oh and here he comes. He is so dead.

Damon POV

"Bella's going to kill you" I taunted Stefan reading his mind the minute he walked in the front door.

"Yes indeed I am" She interjected jumping through the open window and lunging for Stefan's throat.

"Bella" He choked under her iron grip

"Don't even try to get yourself out of this. You kissed Elena after I told you to stay away" she screamed.

"SHE kissed me!" Bella's strangle hold loosened from Stefan's neck

God this fun…I wish I had popcorn…And a large drink, blood of course.

"What!" Bella said backing away from where Stefan slipped down the wall.

"She kissed me. Go on look through my thoughts."

:Flashback:

She began to inch her face closer to mine close enough to kiss me.

"Kiss me Stefan…"

I closed the short distance between us and placed my lips on hers.

She tiptoed and deepened the kiss weaving her hands through my hair as my hands trailed over her slender body.

"ELENA!" Edward called from the house beckoning her to return

"Coming Edward" She replied cutting off our kiss.

"Goodnight" I said placing my lips on hers once more.

"Goodnight Stefan"

:End Flashback:

The look on Bella's face was deflated, she felt betrayed by Elena I knew it. I could always read Bella like an open book… One I knew every word to from reading it that many times.

"Oh right…Um…I'm sorry brother. It is time for me to leave my "Father" will be expecting me" She said with a nervous giggle.

"Goodbye Bella" I said hugging her tightly.

"Goodnight" Stefan murmured, still recovering from Bella's stranglehold.

Edward POV

"Carlisle!" I shouted, Elena was going to kill me for this but if I can't be with Bella then she can't even consider being with one of the Salvatore brothers.

"Yes son" He replied with a tone of expectancy.

"Elena kissed Stefan" I said wearing my torn heart on my sleeve already.

"What! Elena this is not acceptable" he said.

"Why. Why is it not acceptable father? It is my right as an adult to do what I want" She goaded…God Elena could be a brat sometimes.

"It is not acceptable as your brother is not allowed to be with Bella because of the same reason and he abides by my rules. What gives you the right not to" he explained

"Right okay." Elena stomped upstairs as loudly as possible for a vampire to do and slammed her bedroom door. She was always the immature one.

"I'm going hunting" I breathed almost silently.

"Okay Edward" Alice, the only one that replied.

I walked to the French doors at the back of the house and jumped then ran into the seemingly endless forest.

Carlisle POV

I was sick of this. At least Edward had the courtesy to not test the boundaries I set. I told him the day I saw his feelings for Bella. We just do not know enough about her species of vampire, She's different from us and he needs to accept that until I have studied them further. But now her brothers have arrived there is a certain allure from them that my eldest daughter will not resist.

*Not like she's trying*

Ahhh my inner monologue JUST what I need. Not.

"Carlisle my dear you look troubled" Esme whispered

"I am Esme, I don't know what to do for once in my life" from the look on her face she didn't know what to say so I got up and left the room gracefully.

I walked silently to my study at the back of the house to read a novel or two to calm down.

Rosalie POV

Jeez' what on earth is going on today? All this commotion is Bella's fault I hate her I've not known her long but she's already tearing our family apart. She and her brothers are trouble and we should cut all contact from them. My family and I have spent many years living peacefully until she arrived a few months ago. I knew from day one that she would be trouble. But her friendship makes Edward so happy, she changed him in the most unbelievable ways. He's always humming or singing and he's playing again. Yet I can't help but mistrust the Salvatores.

Soft music began to drift from the music room. Edward was playing the piano, a soft classical piece. If I could have cried I would of. I walked into the music room curious to hear more, I read the title over his shoulder.

Bella's lullaby

It read in Edward's usual cursive writing. Wow. She inspired him to write this? No wonder Edward has changed. He was in love.

Alice POV

"Jasper? You know like graduation is soon" I questioned tentatively

"Yes dearest Alice?"

"I think we should have a party"

"It's a good idea"

I'll start planning!" I exclaimed jubilantly, dancing to my bedroom to get a notebook and pen.

Hehe I'm loving this! A great big party that I'll invite everyone to.

Well after okaying things with Carlisle and Esme I started all my planning…

Food and drink, Invites and music it's going to be GREAT! But most of all it'll give everyone a chance to say goodbye after graduation. But there will be one person who isn't invited. Jessica Stanley, That girl had a serious vendetta against Elena since we started at forks high six months into our first year.

:Flashback:

Jess POV

I'm so sick of those Cullen's especially Elena…She took away my whole friendship group and now everyone hates me. I don't deserve this, I'm a good person and I've never done anything bad in my life apart from kissing Edward then ignoring his existence completely…

Maybe that's why she hates me…

**3 Months earlier…**

"Oi Bitch!" Elena said loudly

"Well?" She continued. Elena grabbed Jess's hair and pulled her backwards, slamming her against the lockers.

"What've you got to say for yourself eh? You've hurt my brother and if you don't explain yourself in the next 30 seconds you'll be the one hurting. And I mean literally not emotionally" She ranted in Jess's clueless face

"I hurt him?" She said as if she didn't know, People were starting to gather now watching them intently.

"Yes you fucking did!" Elena was ready to crack and everyone could see it.

"Elena cool it" Alice said pushing through the crowd and grabbing Elena.

"This isn't over Jess"

:End flashback:


End file.
